spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongy Spinner (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Spongy Spinner (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Spongebob gets caught up in the fidget spinner trend, and it causes a conflict with Mr.Krabs. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Customers Tom Tom's four screaming kids Shelly Child 1 Child 2 Scaredy Parent Officer John Officer Nancy Sheldon J. Plankton Plot The story begins at ze Krusty Krab, it is 9 AM, a line of angry customers are arguing with Squidward while Mr.Krabs is pacing back and forth in the dining area, Spongebob is two hours late for work, something that has never happened before. Finally, the aquatic sea sponge enters in a rush. MR.KRABS: Well, it's about time boy! Where were ye lad?! SPONGEBOB: I’m so sorry Mr.Krabs! I was just buying something at the store. MR.KRABS: Well, what is it?! SPONGEBOB: I’ll tell later, right now the breakfast rush is nigh! TOM: Listen big nose! Get in that kitchen right now and cook some patties for my four screaming kids! OR ELSE! SQUIDWARD: Or else what?! The four screaming kids come up and begin crying, screaming and kicking at Squidward. SQUIDWARD: OW! OWW! DON’T TOUCH THAT! SPONGEBOB: Krabby Patties coming! Spongebob runs into the Kitchen and begins cooking up Krabby Patties like when you oversleep and the school bus drives by. Finally, everybody is fed and calms down. Squidward leaves his post and collapses on the floor for a couple of moments before treating himself with some Ibuprofen and then returning to his post. Mr.Krabs approaches Spongebob. MR.KRABS: I gotta say, that was quite an impressive show. SPONGEBOB: Thank you! MR.KRABS: Now since that is settled, WHY WERE YOU LATE?!!! SPONGEBOB: I bought this! Spongebob shows the elderly crustacean a yellow object that has a bearing and three spinners, blah, blah. MR.KRABS: What the barnacles is that? SPONGEBOB: A Fidget Spinner! MR.KRABS: A Spin Fig what now? SPONGEBOB: A Fidget Spinner! Only the #1 top trend among the ocean floor's youth today. Even some older people tried it out as well. Squidward grabs out a blue one with clarinet designs. SQUIDWARD: For once Spongebutt's right, it is a very trendy toy that can really mesmerize you. SPONGEBOB: Here Mr.K, try mine! MR.KRABS: No thank ye, besides, I have no idea how to even use the spinner fudget, whatever the barnacles it's called. SPONGEBOB: Well, i’ll show you! Spongebob takes his pointer finger and taps one of the spinners making the toy spin very fast. Squidward and some other customers do the same. Mr.Krabs gets confused. MR.KRABS: That's it? Just spin it? That is so stupid! Just like those blasted water bottle flips! SPONGEBOB: Oh come on Mr.Boss Man, just try it! MR.KRABS: NO! NOW BACK TO WORK! SPONGEBOB: Yes sir. Spongebob complies. Squidward positions to take a nap but then gets right to work when he notices Mr.Krabs with a very loud gong ready to scare him awake. The scene transitions in the form of a fidget spinner spinning. Mr.Krabs has his reading glasses on and is doing a crossword puzzle when suddenly a customer named Shelly comes in with a complaint. MR.KRABS: Arr, may I help you? SHELLY: Yeah you can help me! Help me get some customer service! MR.KRABS: Come now? SHELLY: I have been sitting at my table for the past three hours waiting for a Krabby Patty and it never showed! Now, SERVICE! Mr.Krabs gets up and looks out to the dining area to see several angry customers sitting at their tables absent of Krabby Patties. He approaches Squidward. MR.KRABS: Mr.Squidward! Why are there no patties being served?! SQUIDWARD: Go talk to the zombie in the kitchen playing with a still fun toy,... I’m on my coffee break. Squidward sips very highly caffeinated coffee. Krabs enters the Kitchen and notices Spongebob, in a trance like state, spinning his fidget over and over and over again with no clear ending point. MR.KRABS: Spongebob!! Put that stupid fixit spitter down and grill up some patties! No response… MR.KRABS: Hello?! Work! Still no response. MR.KRABS: Spongebob? Spongebob does not acknowledge Mr.Krabs’ existence and does another spin on his fidget spinner. MR.KRABS: That's it! Mr.Krabs walks up to confiscate Spongebob's spinner, this causes Spongebob to bite Mr.Krabs’ claw in self-defense before returning to his zombie like state. MR.KRABS: OWWWWW!!! Me claw! Now the crustacean is fuming with rage. Mr.Krabs goes to his office, fiercely opens a shelf door, grabs out a sledgehammer and returns to the Kitchen to destroy the fidget spinner with it. However, a couple of children and their scaredy cat parents spot him thinking he is the real life sea Psycho. CHILD: AAAH! THE SEA PSYCHO! Another child cries. PARENT: I’m calling the cops! MR.KRABS: Don’t call the law! He hides the sledgehammer. MR.KRABS: See! No hammer! Officer John and Officer Nancy however pop up. MR.KRABS: Oh no. They begin bonking Mr.Krabs on the eyestalks for a couple of moments with batons before finally relenting to return to the station to eat donuts. The next scene shows a montage of failed clips of Krabs trying to get Spongebob out of the fidget trance. He throws some mushrooms at him, being one of Spongebob's favorite snacks,.. no effect. MR.KRABS: Agh! (*Dolphin Noises*) Next, Krabs tries to distract Spongebob with one of his own favorite youth toys,... a 1953 Mighty Man comic book. Spongebob does acknowledge the comic book and takes it. Mr.Krabs gets giddy but this turns to major disappointment when the comic is being used as a surface to rub the still spinning spinner on. Krabs then brings in a professional. MR.KRABS: We may have our differences and all but I need your help in making my star employee be a star employee again. Plus, ye always wanted a Krabby Patty! PLANKTON: Ugh fine! You owe me though Krabby! Plankton tries to destroy the fidget spinner himself. Mr.Krabs looks satisfied but the camera shows his shocked facial expressions when Plankton is severely beaten up offscreen by Spongebob evidenced by his plan and screams of terror. Plankton is finally on panel again crawling out of the Kitchen with all bones broken, a black eye and several bruises plus both legs broken. PLANKTON: All you now, Krabby.. The final attempt shows Krabs on top of a refrigerator with a hook trying to hook up the spinner. He grabs ahold of it. MR.KRABS: Yes! Spongebob takes a pair of scissors and cuts the line. MR.KRABS: FISHPASTE!! Spongebob finally breaks out of his trance. SPONGEBOB: STOP TRYING TO DESTROY MY FIDGET SPINNER! Mr.Krabs hops down from the refrigerator. MR.KRABS: Well, look who decided to finally talk! SPONGEBOB: I could still be spinning right now! But it's hard to when a big old crab keeps trying and failing to get rid of it! MR.KRABS: What happened to you?! You were my top employee for 18 years! And then you go and throw that perfect record away in one day due to a stupid toy that is so unoriginal anyway! SPONGEBOB: You don’t even spin this amazing creation Mr.K! You have no idea how amazing the universe of fidget spinners are! MR.KRABS: I may have no idea how to spin or acknowledge a fimet skitter but I do know one universe that I acknowledge and like! The real world! Spongebob, probably for the first time, drops his fidget spinner. SPONGEBOB: The what? MR.KRABS: The Real World! You may have forgotten about it right now but you need to know that even though it may not be friendly, it is still better than being married to an object. The scene quickly shows Squidward about to kiss his clarinet before overhearing Krabs and then setting it aside. MR.KRABS: So, ya see lad, as fun as that spin thingy may be about, you can’t run away from real life, as awful as it is. So now, please do me a favor and discard that toy. Spongebob takes a breath and then hugs Mr.K now wanting to come clean from what he did earlier. SPONGEBOB: Yes sir. The final scene transition shows Spongebob throwing the fidget spinner in the trash can with Krabs enjoying putting the lid on. SPONGEBOB: I will not be a fidget zombie no more! MR.KRABS: Good boy! Now, BACK TO WORK! SPONGEBOB: Yes Mr.K! Spongebob rushes to his grill and as he is flipping some patties, he hears some sounds outside. He turns to briefly see Mr.Krabs outside, who has reclaimed the trashed spinner and begins spinning it. MR.KRABS: The lad was right! This fidget spinner is cool! Spongebob stares at this Mr.K that totally contradicts the other one. Then Sponge breaks the fourth wall. SPONGEBOB: See, he at least finally got the name right. Category:SquidwardTentacles35